The Exiles of The Stars
by Sigma-del-Prisium
Summary: [Cancelled] Please go to the second version.
1. Chapter 1

**3rd Month - 2448 Galactic Standard Year (GSY)**

**[Uncharted Cluster] – Nostrea Expanse**

It's been over two weeks since the Migrant Fleet had left known space and pushed into a new frontier. Their mission is to find a safe haven for their people and away from the galaxy which had shunned them since their exile from their own world.

_I hope this is all worth it._ Tala'Reem vas Doreen, captain of the cruiser _Doreen_, thought solemnly as she watched the blue shift tunnel through the forward viewports of the bridge. She knew that they have no choice but gamble everything for the sake of their people.

"Captain, we're about to drop out of FTL in less than two minutes." Commander Kael'Mar, executive officer of the _Doreen_, informed her. She nodded in reply as she adjusted herself on the command chair.

"Dropping out of FTL." The pilot at the helm announced later and began counting down. "In 3… 2… 1…" The ship shuddered a bit just as they dropped out of FTL transit. Around them, tens of thousands of ships dropped out of FTL with weak flashes around each one.

"Engineering, what's the status of the ship?' She called out to engineering station.

"We're down to 30 percent fuel capacity, Captain." The engineering officer reported as he typed into the holographic interface. "The drive core has 74 percent saturation charge and we would need to discharge before leaving the system. The radiator panels are being extended help with the heat dumping."

Tala heard whirring sound indicating the panels being extended, and later a thud reverberating through the hull which locked them in place. She looked at the holographic display showing a three-dimensional wire frame model of her cruiser which is now showing three extended panels running along the top side.

"Send reports about the drive cores and fuel status to Admiral Raan." Tala first said to the communications officer. She then looked out the viewports before sighing. _I really hope this is worth it._

* * *

><p>Beautiful auroras blanketed a large part of the skyline of a large moon, orbiting a gas giant beyond. as ribbons of rainbow lights surrounded the thousands of ships that are discharging their drive cores. At a far distance, the rest of the Migrant Fleet assembled around the massive forms of the three Liveships.<p>

**Liveship **_**Rayya**_

**Assembly Hall**

A large number of Quarians, each representing a ship to the Conclave, had gathered at the Assembly Hall to discuss the next course for the Migrant Fleet. Heated debates are already being thrown across the hall as various representatives voiced sides.

"This expedition is taking too long and we haven't find a single planet for this endeavor." One of the representatives said. "This is pointless."

"We still haven't gone far enough." Another retorted. "We all knew the risk before we started this expedition. Two weeks are nothing compared to 300 years of wandering across known space."

"In addition, we've prepared the Migrant Fleet for the long run. The new factory ships and industrial ships are suffice to support the fleet in this." One of the representatives supported. "Even now, our ships are already re-stocking on fuel from the gas giant."

There are murmurs of agreement among the others and outnumbering the opposition until another one voiced her side.

"At least in Citadel space, we won't be alone and have someone to trade with." She sighed before continuing. "I know we're also on the run but I don't think we can last this long… Alone in wild of unknown space."

"We don't have a choice, Sheerah." One of the representatives near her replied. "By opening those relays, we are now criminals under Citadel law and our people would be prosecuted if we return."

"We wouldn't have to be here if the Council didn't prevent us to colonize that world we've found at the Par'Kesh system at the Traverse." One grumbled as he crossed his arms.

The Admiralty Board, presiding on an elevated platform, watched over the assembled members of the Conclave as they debate upon the new course of the Migrant Fleet.

"This is going nowhere." Admiral Zaal'Koris said and shook his head. "At this rate, we're more likely to move around in circles."

"I told you this is a bad idea, Koris." Admiral Han'Gerrel chided. "We should have devoted our efforts into liberating the homeworld."

Years before their self-imposed exile from known space, the Migrant Fleet suffered a significant blow when a determined raider force attacked them during an asteroid mining operation in the Terminus Systems. They are able to fend off and destroy most of the raiders, but at a terrible price. The Migrant Fleet lost several ships in the process along with thousands of Quarians living aboard them, and shattered their belief to the security of the Fleet.

In the aftermath of the attack, they tried searching for a planet they could settle but most colonies rejected and even received hostilities from some. And when they found an unclaimed world they called Par'Kesh, the Citadel Council got wind of it and told them it is territory of the Citadel. The Council threatened to evict them by force if they don't leave, and the Quarians are forced to leave.

The expedition they are currently embarking is a brainchild of Admiral Koris which had garnered a lot of support from the Conclave ever since the raider attack and the Citadel eviction. His plan consisted of refurbishing the Fleet that will allow it to sustain itself. This involves specialist ships like industrial ships that can refine and manufacture parts required by the Fleet, mining and refinery ships to provide resources and fuel, and additional agricultural ships that will support food production.

"Stop it, you two." Admiral Shala'Raan scolded them both. "That is not helping our situation."

"I still think this is a bad idea and wasteful." Gerrel defended himself. "We could have spent more years preparing the Fleet for the liberation."

The plan took years to complete by buying ships from various systems required, and refurbishing some ships to fit their new roles. Admiral Han'Gerrel proposed that the new "Production Fleet" is to be used to prepare the Migrant Fleet to fight the Geth and take back Rannoch. Suffice to say, his proposal didn't get much support due to the risk involve.

"And risk the extinction of our race by doing so?" Koris told him. "No one knows what to expect behind the Veil, we could be facing more and powerful ships that the Geth had amassed this 300 years."

"Aside from that." Shala'Raan interjected before Gerrel said anything else to stoke the flames. "We would also risk provoking the Council if we had gone with your plan, Gerrel." Han looked a little skeptical behind his face plate. "If the Council found out… And they will… They would take our build up as a sign of aggression and even more so if they learned that it will be used against the Geth. They will do everything to stop us, even declaring war upon us."

Admiral Gerrel sighed in defeat before shaking his head. He then looked to his right to face Admiral Rael'Zorah who had been silent since the start of the session along with Admiral Daro'Xen.

"What do you think, Rael?" He asked his friend. Rael'Zorah looked a little startled as he was disturbed from his thoughts. He then looked back at Gerrel who then asked him again. "What do think of this expedition we are in?"

Admiral Rael'Zorah remained silent for a moment as he collected his thoughts. He then sighed before replying.

"It is a necessity." He then looked around the Hall and watched the members of the Conclave as they debated. "I promised to build my wife and my daughter a home on Rannoch. But even I have to accept that we can't risk the lives of those living aboard the ships to take back Rannoch considering our condition that time. We will be doomed if we fight the Geth and the survivors will be doomed and prosecuted by the Council if we failed." He paused as he took a breath. "At least with this expedition, we could be doomed but we have better odds at finding somewhere to settle than winning a war."

"And besides, we can never go back or we are surely going to be prosecuted by opening those two relays we used to get before leaving the furthest cluster." Shala'Raan finished it for him. "We have to keep going, for the sake of the younger generation."

Han'Gerrel nodded and accepted he won't be getting much support at this time. He also accepted that they can't return now after going this far. He continued watching Conclave proceed with the discussion.

* * *

><p><strong>Cruiser <strong>_**Doreen**_

The discussion took nearly two hours before a decision is made. The Migrant Fleet are to stay in the system they are currently in, and proceed to prepare the ships for the next extended FTL travel. Preventive maintenance and repairs are already underway, and mining operations proceeded to gather fusion fuel and minerals needed to restock their reserves. Finally, part of the Patrol Fleet are given a mission to scout the surrounding systems.

That is why Captain Tala'Reem is currently riding down the elevator to reach the engineering deck in order to speak with the ship's chief engineer. She then heard a chime before she then heard the mild sounds of machinery as the door slid open. She exited the elevator and walked into the cavern-like room of engineering.

She can hear the sounds of various machineries as they hum and whirr. She greeted the engineering crew she passed by until she reached the quarian working on a console by a viewport with the glowing drive core behind it. The quarian noticed her approach and turned around to greet her.

"Ah, captain. Good evening. How may I help you?"

"Good evening, Karo." She greeted back. "How's the ship?"

"All systems are at optimal conditions. The heat panels are working like a charm for emptying the heat sinks." The chief engineer started. "The drive core is already discharged while you were away for the Conclave. We're still good on fuel for travel across several systems."

"Excellent, we don't have to go that far anyway but I'll contact the Production Fleet for a refuel request just in case. The Admiralty had assigned us for a scouting mission at a system around fourteen light-years from here." She told him. "Hopefully we can find a suitable planet to settle on."

"Hopefully." Karo'Hael, chief engineer of the _Doreen_, nodded. "This expedition is taking a toll on the people on the _Doreen_. They're scared what we will find out here… Or rather what we will not find."

Tala sighed. "I know. But it's not like we have much of a choice now." She then looked around the engineering room. "Well… Have a good night, Karo. We will depart by oh-eight hundred."

"Good night, Captain." Karo replied. Tala then headed back to the elevator. He then turned back to his console to check the other systems.

* * *

><p>Tala'Reem collapses into her bed on her back, and groans as she stretches out a bit. She then sighs in relief and relaxes on her bed. Around her bed are thick curtains which formed pretty much the boundary of her "room", what passes for a room in the ships of the Migrant Fleet.<p>

She can hear the soft murmurs which are muffled by the thick curtains, and the soft sounds that the ship made that she had been accustomed to. The curtains provide her enough privacy they can afford her. Beside her bed at the left is a small locker that also serves as her side table where her few personal belongings are placed.

As a youngling, she had dreamed of travelling unknown space of the galaxy and finding strange worlds hidden beyond unknown stars. She dreamed of making first contact with new civilizations beyond the realms of the Citadel, going on adventures, and gaining allies for the Fleet.

She'd never expected to be really travelling through uncharted space, and to be this stressful. She sighs in exhaustion and then thought about the events that had gone by since they've left the fringes of known space. She activates her omni-tool which is projected around her right forearm and sets her alarm. She then turns the omni-tool off before closing her eyes and allows the ship's sounds to lull her to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Liveship <strong>_**Rayya**_

Admiral Rael'Zorah can't wait to see her daughter as he walk down the hallway. He greeted many of the ship's crew along the way. He then took the right corridor as he reached a cross intersection. He soon reached one of the Rayya's care center and then stopped by the large window where a few other Quarians are looking into. The care center served to provide space for the quarian children born on the ship where they can live and grow without an enviro-suit. It is also where they are educated and prepared for the future.

The large window gives him a view into the open space which serves as a playground for the children. He looks around and watches the young quarians running around or playing with toys while wearing various clothing in different colors.

The overhead light fixtures show the beauty of their people with the fair gray skins and black hair of varying lengths that are usually hidden behind the enviro-suits that served as their image to the rest of the galaxy. In the history of the fleet, no outsiders had been allowed to see or reach the care centers in order to protect the next generation of Quarians.

He then found her daughter, Tali, playing a game with three other girls. Tali looked so happy as shown by the smile on her face. She skipped about the marked tiles and then jumped triumphantly upon reaching the end. She then looked at his direction and quickly recognized him through the design of his enviro-suit. She waved with a smile which he waved back. He then nodded at her which Tali quickly understood and returned playing with her friends.

"Checking on our little one are we, Rael?"

He quickly recognized that voice to which he smiled behind his mask. He turned around to see his wife, Tia'Zorah, in a purple suit with diagonal stripes of blue. She had one hand on her hips while looking at him with some amusement, judging by her gestured with her head. He pictured her beautiful face behind the mask in his mind. They then hugged each other for a moment before they both looked through the window to watch their daughter.

"How was the meeting with the Conclave?" Tia asked him. He knew she likely heard a lot about what transpired during the Conclave session earlier, and have her own thoughts that they're likely going to discuss later.

"Same as the previous meeting." Rael started as they watched Tali now playing with some toys. "Many still supported and optimistic about the Fleet's current course." He paused as he thought what else to say while they're still in public. "There are still those grumbling about venturing too far from known space."

Tia giggled softly at that and lightly shook her head. She found the notions of those "grumblers" a bit funny considering many of them were supporters of Koris' plan when it was still being conceived.

"I don't see why they need to worry considering we've already prepared for this." Tia replied and looked at bit more solemnly. "We can't do anything about it now. And out here, we have a better chance of giving our people and our little Tali a better future."

"I promised that I would build you two a home on Rannoch, and I still do."

"Hush, dear. You should know that it isn't what's important to us." Tia told him. "We can still build a new home out here. And besides, once we found a planet to live on…" She paused and haughtily clung to his arm. "We could give Tali a sister or a brother."

Rael blushed behind mask and felt his blooding rushing to face. He looked around and saw the other parents and guardians chuckling a bit before looking away.

"Tia!" Rael stuttered to which his wife giggled.

"Oh. I'm just teasing!" Tia quickly told him. "C'mon, let's go meet Tali inside. I'm sure she have a lot to share with us."

Rael smiled at that and looked forward spending time with Tia and Tali as a family. "I wouldn't miss it for anything."

* * *

><p><em>Next Day<em>

**Cruiser **_**Doreen**_

The bridge is a hive of activity as different members of the bridge crew go about with their duties to monitor the various systems of the ship as they traversed interstellar space while travelling faster-than-light. The door at the back slid opened before Captain Tala'Reem entered the bridge.

"Good afternoon, Captain." Kael greeted her. Tala nodded and greeted him back.

"Afternoon, Commander." Tala then sat on the command seat. "Did anything happened while I was gone?"

Kael shook his head before replying. "Nothing of significance, Captain. All systems working at optimal capacity."

"Good work." Tala nodded with satisfaction, knowing the ship is working properly. She then watched the blue shift tunnel through the viewports.

She then started thinking about what they're going to find in the system they are heading for. It's likely going to be another empty system with no viable planet to colonize. She hoped to find a deposit of eezo to bolster their reserves. If they don't find something viable, they'll perform extended astrometrics.

The FTL transit took around five hours to complete and they are about to reach their destination. The helm station started calling out commands.

"Dropping out of FTL… Powering down engines… Reversing drive core polarity…" The loud rumbling of the engines started toning down as the blue shift tunnel slowly ceased. A gentle deceleration can be felt as they dropped out of FTL.

Outside the bridge's viewport, they can see a yellow sun at the distance. They let the remaining momentum from FTL to cruise past the dark blue ice giant over a three hundred _hetras_ off their portside.

"All right, I want the _Sheeval_ and the _Veeros_ to begin scout the inner system, while we will go around the outer system." Captain Tala'Reem ordered. She referred to the two corvettes that serve as scout vessels of the _Doreen_. She received affirmatives as her orders are relayed.

Two small corvettes are then deployed from the interior hangars located the sides of the cruiser. They quickly sped off towards the inner system as the _Doreen_ turned to another course to scout the nearest gas giants and its moons.

They began heading for the nearest moon along their trajectory, and started scanning it as they approach. The ship then began receiving return signals which contained the data about the moon. It continued unabated until something pinged at the sensors station.

"Huh." The sensors operator uttered as he checked the data that was marked up. He inputted commands to process the data received. The holo-screen began listing information about the unknown object. His eyes are wide open in surprise as he read the information. "That's not right… Captain! I got something on sensors!"

"What is it?" Captain Tala'Reem quickly headed to the sensors station and looked at the holo-screen. "What do you have?"

"I don't know, Captain. But whatever it is… It's massive."

Tala read the dimensions of the unknown being detected and saw that it is over ten thousand _ikas_ long. The thing that is even more surprising is that the sensors are unable to detect exactly what the material it is made off.

"Are there any energy signature?"

"It's out cold, Captain. I'm also not detecting movements."

"Get me, visuals on the main holo." Tala ordered before she turned to the main holo-projector by the center of the bridge and at a short distance before the command seat. The sensor operator nodded as he inputted the commands.

The holo-projector then made an orange wire frame diagram of unknown detected. A colored two dimensional image projected beside it. It is largely cylindrical with large protruding struts wrapped partially around it. There's also a large geometric structure attached at one end while the other is slightly pointed with a flat face. There are also gaping holes on the cylinder and broken frames that are visible at the visual feed.

"Keelah. What is that thing?" Kael'Mar gaped in shocked behind his mask.

Tala didn't reply and she continued looking at the image of the massive derelict floating in orbit. She quickly thought of the implications of this discovery they've stumbled upon.

_Keelah. I hope we don't tangle with whoever something that big._ Those we're Tala's last thoughts before she quickly ordered to recall their two corvettes and prepare to return to the Fleet.

**[A/N]:**

This is the first chapter of the Exiles. This is a big project that I've been working on for some time, and changed what I would have made contacts go, along with those I've seen so far. New information will be revealed as the story goes. Hope you enjoyed this, pilot.


	2. Chapter 2

**3****rd**** Month - 2448 Galactic Standard Year (GSY)**

**Titanis System**

**Derelict Site**

It's been over two days since they've discovered the derelict. Several ships of the Heavy Fleet are patrolling the system to scout for resources. They are also on the lookout for previously undetected objects that could be related to the derelict, and for incursion into the system by other factions that could possibly be lurking in the region.

At the site itself, various ships, including the _Doreen_, had situated themselves around one of the larger holes on the vessel. The _Doreen_ had returned to the Migrant Fleet as soon as it made its discovery, and contacted the Admiralty Board about it. The admirals had decided to keep it under wraps in the meantime as not to aggravate the entire Fleet with such disturbing discovery. The _Doreen_ returned to the system along with some ships of Special Projects and Heavy Fleet. They also had set up a comm buoy that will keep them in contact with the admirals.

Several shuttles, carrying a small company of Migrant Fleet Marines, are currently heading for what seemed to be a large complex with prominent upright cross symbol on them. They begin landing at the open parking zone that surrounded the complex, and are soon offloading their marines.

"Alright everyone, you know the drill. We will search this place from top to bottom for anything useful." The quarian commander, Jal'Reegar, said to his team of five armed marines standing beside a shuttle. They nodded as they shouldered their weapons. "Let's move out."

They entered through the partially opened double door, at the front of the main building, after the engineers brought back some power to the facility. They are then admitted into a cavernous hall, and the other teams followed behind them. They saw a number of chairs floating around the hall, some large screens on the walls, and an array of five semi-circular desks at the center.

They then turned into one of the corridors to search more of the interior while the headed for the other corridors. As they walked deeper into the badly lit corridors, Jal is unnerved by the lack of bodies as they searched through every room they encounter. All he saw are free floating objects that don't have much value, and the dark corridors made the place look like something out of a horror game. It's suffice to say that he didn't like it at all, and hoped that the engineers fixed the power soon enough.

The search lasted over an hour and yielded them a fair bounty ranging from few medicine canisters, and some electronic devices. They are currently scouring a large room where they found an assorted array of medical tools and medicines.

"Commander, take a look at this." A quarian specialist called out as she scanned the pad-like device. It has a screen on one side with empty slots on both sides, and a short protrusion on the other.

Jal'Reegar looked back as he reported their findings. He joined the technician as she continued scanning the device.

"What is it?"

"It's this device, sir." She replied and showed the information on her omni-tool. "This seems to be a sort of portable regeneration device. It uses a source of biomatter to either assist or fuel the process. It also uses a type of emitter that projects an energy emission to simulate the regeneration."

This intrigued Jal'Reegar since such device would be immensely useful for their people. Being a portable device, this can heal more serious injuries on site especially for the Marines and workers. The technician then took a canister from the table and presented it to him.

"This canister contained vials of biomatter needed by the device." She then took out a transparent vial from the canister. The vial contained a red-colored gel solution. "The solution also has its own regenerative properties, and the device merely boosts the effects."

"Bring it with us and have it tagged for Special Projects. They're better equipped for this." He told the technician who nodded and stored the device in her pack. "Alright, we got a good hauling. Let's go check the rest of this area before we return."

* * *

><p>At another part of the derelict, the large group from Special Projects had set up shop in what they've deduced as the manufacturing facility. Around them are storage caches and a number of abandoned heavy equipment. Quarians worked round the clock as they sifted through the contents of the caches, and found them containing various refined minerals and processed materials. The others worked on salvaging the various machines scattered around.<p>

Doctor Lia'Maer is quite excited as she examined a sample of one of the materials in the caches. The results showed it to be a kind of _chyles_ alloy with similar chemical composition to what they're familiar with. But the molecular structure is much different and saw that it will be highly resilient.

"Doctor Maer!" Someone called out to her. She looked back and saw Rees'Tarres, one of the Special Projects' engineers, walking up to her.

"What did you find, Mr. Tarres?" She asked. She had one of her assistants to take over the tests before facing him.

"We did found something. You should check it out." Rees replied with a nod. He then led her to a large chamber adjacent to their location.

In the chamber, there are two rows of large box-like machines, some of which are clearly damaged, and she can hear a muffled roar reverberating across the chamber. Power had been restored to the local grid through fuel cell generators they've brought aboard, and the life support system is also partially restored which provided air into the chamber. She saw one of the machines is active with a number quarian engineers and technicians working on it.

"What exactly is it?" She pointed at the machine.

"From what we've gathered. This is a mineral processor with capability of making a variety of materials required." Engineer Tarres first stated. "It's similar to our own processors but without using mass effect fields due to the lack of eezo signature. It instead uses a combination of exotic catalysts, energy fields and microscopic machines to manufacture materials, even the ones we have."

This intrigued Doctor Maer since such a technology would definitely help with their own production capability. The materials she and her team were examining yielded promising results and many of them are better than the materials they worked with.

"Can we replicate it?" She asked as she examined the functioning processor.

Tarres shrugged and answered. "It's too early to say. We are still unfamiliar with many of the component systems and how they function. Surprisingly, it's the microscopic machines are something we could replicate in short term since we already worked on them before."

"I'll see what we can do about the catalysts. Hopefully we can use mass effect fields to replace those energy fields and upgrade our own processors." She then said goodbye to Engr. Tarres and headed back to her own division working.

* * *

><p><strong>Shar-Leeyah System<strong>

**Migrant Fleet**

_**Urduja**_

**Briefing Room**

"What else do we know about this vessel?" Admiral Zorah asked his fellow admirals who are seated around a circular table with a projector at the middle. It is currently displaying a complete wire frame diagram of the massive derelict the _Doreen_ has discovered.

"We only have hypothesis about its true function at the moment. But the _Alerai_ had performed extensive scans of the derelict and performed additional tests with a sample of its hull material." Admiral Daro'Xen answered as she inputted some commands into her omni-tool. New information is then sent to the omni-tools of the other admirals who proceeded to read it.

As head of Special Projects, Admiral Daro'Xen is given authority over the discovery and has been working on it with enthusiasm. The discovery not only meant of discovering new technology, but the fact that such thing exist this far from known space meant that a civilization is nearby.

"As you can see... Analysis of the hull material showed that the vessel is made primarily from advanced _chyles_ alloys with _kornaba_ nanotube laminates. There's also large traces of _rumenschia_ embedded within the molecular structure." She first stated before continuing. "The results from subsequent tests showed that the material is incredibly resilient, and capable of withstanding high temperatures."

The other admirals is a quite surprised about that as they didn't expect something that massive to be made from such materials. The nanotubes alone are costly and quite hard to make that even the turians rarely use it on their ships. The asari are the only ones known to make use of such material in large quantities thanks to their advanced manufacturing capability and large economy. The salarians are also known to employ them but at a lesser extent.

"What exactly is it?" Admiral Shala'Raan asked. She quite curious about the derelict but also found it a bit disturbing considering the damages on it. She agreed with their decision earlier to keep this discovery under wraps in the mean time until they've gathered more information.

"We initially thought it being a space station… But that changed after we've sent gunships to scout the interior."

Daro inputted another command which then showed a video recording of the interior on the holo-screen before the others. The images showed an enormous empty space with a large thin cylindrical shaft that ran from one end to another. There's also large number of buildings that laid all over the interior surface which reminded them of the Citadel.

"The more interesting part is the superstructure attached on one of the end the derelict." The images then shifted to the geometric superstructure she described. They can see large bell-like openings which they quickly deduced them as engine nozzles. They are arranged in a circular shape with a large inverted dome at the center. "Based on these preliminary findings, this is most likely a generation ship. According to Dr. Ysa' analysis of the dust at the derelict, it showed that it has been here for around 370 galactic standard years."

"Are you able to find any remains or evidences of the previous owners?" Admiral Zorah asked to which Admiral Xen nodded and replied.

"They aren't able to find any bodies of the race who build it but they're scouring through the remains of city at the interior. But we found various framed images from the houses in the derelict." She then passed out recorded photos to their omni-tools. They are surprised with what they saw on the images.

The first image showed two adults and two younglings, smiling at the camera. They looked so similar to them from their facial structure and body. The only difference are the ear lobes which are rounded and extended slightly from the sides of their heads, as opposed to a quarian's which is closely hugging the sides. The other images showed that the entities having different skin color and, sometimes, different hair color.

"They look so much like us." Admiral Raan said as she continued looking at the images. She's just baffled to see entities to be so physically similar to them, even more than the asari.

"Can we make salvage it?" Admiral Gerrel asked. The other admirals looked at him as he continued. "Or at least use it for something we can use in the future."

"We have managed to activate a few of the manufacturing facilities aboard the vessel along with large caches of refined minerals and processed materials ready for use." Admiral Xen replied first as she read through the report on her omni-tool. "Like the hull material, the caches contained high-grade materials that we can use in short term. There are also construction machines we could use for the building a colony."

"Most outstanding! We should begin shipment of the materials as soon as possible." Admiral Koris said almost excitedly. "With these materials, we can build better habitats as soon as the colonization starts."

"We also found one of the large medical facilities, and found it very promising." Admiral Xen said as she passed another set of data to the other admirals.

The data contained information about various medical equipment that are far more advanced than their own, or even in the best medical technology in the Citadel. They read about the ability for regeneration and organ bio-printing which they didn't expect. Admiral Xen explained as much as she can until she got to the final part.

"The Medical Advancements division are confident that with the equipment from the derelict…" Admiral Xen started. "They can begin fixing our race's immune system, maybe even more, within our generation."

This stunned the admirals as soon as they heard about it. They smiled behind their masks as they quickly thought of the implications.

"This brings me to the next subject of our meeting." Admiral Zorah said to the other admirals. He then passed out a set of data to them. "This is from the _Idenna_ that had just arrived from her scouting mission."

* * *

><p><strong>Assembly Hall<strong>

The hall is filled with murmurs among the assembled members of the Conclave as they wait for the Admiralty Board to arrive and begin the session. The Admiralty Board then arrived through a door and walked up to the elevated platform where they usually preside over. The assembled representatives hushed themselves as the admirals took their positions. Admiral Rael'Zorah then stepped forward and addressed the Conclave.

"Esteemed members of the Conclave. I am pleased to announce that our sacrifices and of those before us have bear fruit." He started to which the Conclave applauded. He then raised one hand to which they quickly silenced themselves. "Yesterday, we've sent brave quarians to scout to surrounding systems for resources and reconnaissance… I am proud to announce that the _Idenna_ has found us a new home."

A colored image is sent to everyone's omni-tools, showing a light bluish planet with fresh green continents. The Conclave erupted into cheers as soon as they saw it. More information about the planet is displayed beside the image ranging from gravity and dimensions up to atmospheric composition. It is a garden world by Citadel standards, and they've found it.

"The _Idenna_ also prospected place where we can begin our colonization efforts." Admiral Zorah stated as he continued. New captured images showed fertile fields with a large lake nearby and a mountain range at the background. "As of now, ships are already being prepared to be sent ahead and begin construction of our new homes."

This is met with another round of applause and cheers as they heard the good news. The Assembly Hall is filled with energy as many are already giving praises to their ancestors and embracing each other. Admiral Zorah called their attention again to make the final announcement.

"There's more, the Medical Advancements of Special Projects has made a breakthrough." He started and the Conclave became curious about it. He took a short breath before he finally said it. "Within this generation, they can finally cure the ailment that had been plaguing our people since the Exodus. In the very near future, they will be able to fix our immune system! And we will be finally be free to breathe the air of our new without fear! We will finally be able to shed these suits that had defined our people for centuries! From this day forth, we will walk amongst the earth of this world claim our new future!"

The Conclave now truly burst into louder cheers, praises to the ancestors are proclaimed, and began embracing each other. The rest of the Fleet rejoiced as the declaration was announced fleet-wide.

"Now let us rejoice! As we write this new chapter on our history, and rebuild our civilization!"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]:**

Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. The Quarians can now finally be free of their suits and found a world they can finally claim as their new home. The Derelict would still be critical in the following chapters especially for the Quarians. They will be developing new technologies outside the Citadel norm. We will also soon begin with the first human contact.

I believe there are still problems with my grammar and I would attend to them in later updates. Also be ready for the human civilization I have planned. The Citadel will be facing a force that they won't be expecting.

Please leave a comment and suggestions as always. See you at the next time.

Translations:

_**Chyles**_ = steel

_**Kornaba**_ = carbon

_**Rumenschia**_ = titanium


	3. Chapter 3

**10****th**** Month- 2448 Galactic Standard Year (GSY)**

**Titanis System**

**Vaharin Station (Derelict Site)**

"Here are today's reports, Mr. Tarres." A quarian engineer passed Pas'Tarres a datapad as they walked down the hallway.

"Thank you, Tarc." Pas, now chief engineer, nodded as he accepted the datapad. He then read the reports as they walked together. "I see the processor prototype is ready for testing. Good work." He remarked before turning to another page.

"Thank you, sir. We still need your help with calibrating the shunt field emitters to increase segregation efficiency." The engineer replied.

"I'll see what I can do." Chief Tarres nodded as they reached the tram station. They quickly boarded tram that was already there. The tram began move soon after as they took their seat. The tram took them on a path, giving them a panoramic view over Vaharin city.

The site has been fully transformed within the months since its discovery. New orbital platforms has been constructed near the former derelict site. Some serve as resource refineries that converts minerals, mined from nearby asteroids, into raw materials needed by the base. Many of these materials are then transported to advanced processors at the _Vaharin_. The rest serve as manufacturing facilities and shipyards.

The derelict itself has been transformed and converted into a station. The various damages and structural failures are mostly repaired which allowed the life support system to function and thus made the vessel habitable. This made operations at Vaharin Station much more sustainable especially with the agricultural facilities refurbished. Around 20,000 personnel and their families lived in the station at enclosed habitats built inside.

The existence of the derelict had been revealed to the Conclave and to the public with the unveiling of the first warp-capable frigate, the _Meharda_, months earlier. It was both a momentous and shocking event in their contemporary history. The Admiralty and their supporters was able to calm the Conclave after they provided an explanation and evidences. They stated that the vessel suffered an accident with its advanced FTL system, separate from the warp system, which caused damage to its superstructure and deposited the vessel far from its own home space.

This was largely accepted by the Conclave and the public, even more so when images of the previous owners, humans as they found from the database, are released. The similarities of the humans and the quarians greatly improved the moral, and the advancements in medicine and technology helped increase support for Vaharin. Now, Vaharin is the center for advanced technologies where various quarians studied and worked on new sciences and technologies provided by the derelict.

"_Arriving at Taska Station."_ The electronic voice of a VI announced over the tram's intercom. They then felt a lurching sensation as the tram stopped at its destination.

"Let's get going. I would like to finish the prototype before working on the other project." Chief Tarres told the engineer who nodded. The pair quickly left the tram along with the other passengers.

After walking for several minutes, the pair finally reached one of the resource facilities where the large forms of mineral processors whirred and hummed as they processed various raw materials fed by overhead feeders. At the bottom, there are bipedal machines with quarian operators handling the large boxes, containing processed materials, and transporting them outside the facility using the built-in wheels at the machines' feet.

"Ah there it is." Chief Tarres said as he saw the smaller machine where he can see several quarians working on it. "Still having with the shunt fields?"

One of the quarian operators nodded and proceeded to explain. "Yes, Chief. The mass effect field emitters aren't functioning properly to the desired shunt oscillation needed to properly handle the catalytic reactions."

Chief Tarres nodded as he used the holo-interface to see the recorded readings from the previous test runs. "I see the problem here. The micro-reagents wasn't mixing the materials and catalysts correctly for the shunt fields to process the reaction." He then opened a micro-reagent program interface and adjusted functions. He soon finished the adjustments and called out to the others. "Ok, let's give it another test run."

Two quarians fed a batch of raw materials into the top feeders in which the machine quickly began to process. Tarres continued watching the readings as the process continued, and all seems to be working properly so far. Within two minutes, glowing hot metal flowed from the bottom of the machine and into a cupola. A hydraulic shaft then pushed the steaming cupola out, and a quarian technician quickly scanned the molten metal's composition.

"The molecular composition of the _chyles-ireda_ matched those of the human processors, chief. It looks like we've done it." The _chyles-ireda_, or neo-steel as translated from the database, is an advanced material that matched the properties of more exotic alloys known to the quarians and the Citadel. The process involved in making it also made it an ideal for testing the new indigenous processor based on the human's mineral processor which uses more exotic technologies.

The quarians cheered as they've finally made their project work. The presentation would be performed before representatives of the Conclave and the Admiralty tomorrow. They congratulated each other, including Chief Tarres, before the chief had them return to their duties.

"I'm going to check on the other project with Doctor Maer." Chief Tarres told the engineer, who had escorted him earlier. The engineer nodded before Tarres left the facility.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaharin Advanced Technologies Lab<strong>

The Vaharin Advanced Technologies Laboratory, or VAT Lab, is a research and development branch of Vaharin Base that is responsible for reverse-engineering the advanced technologies onboard the _Vaharin_. The warp drive on the _Meharda_ is their first product to introduce to the public. The warp drive allowed vessels to travel around 40% faster than mass effect FTL and also much more fuel efficient. This quickly replaced the eezo drive cores of various ships of the Migrant Fleet, and allocated more eezo for other projects.

Doctor Maer is currently studying the formulas of another FTL system displayed on a datapad. It is the same FTL system that brought the _Vaharin_ to this region of space, but not majority of the damage inflicted on it. Though that was kept from public to placate their fears.

At the center of the laboratory is the large partially active FTL engine whose formulas she's studying and have various instruments plugged into it, taking various readings from it. There are a number of quarians working on it and the instruments. It was one of the intact drives found in one of the abandoned ships within the _Vaharin_'s internal docks.

The door chimed as it slid open and admitted Admiral Daro'Xen. The lab personnel gave her a polite nod which she returned before heading for Doctor Lia'Maer.

"Good afternoon, Doctor." Daro called out to her. Lia turned around to see Daro's approach. "Did you make any progress with this FTL drive?"

"It's not much but we're able to understand the basics of its operation." Lia started as she turned to a holo-interface and inputted some commands to show a holo-projection of the FTL drive. "It uses a cyclic particle accelerator..." She pointed at the circular part of the hologram that is standing vertically at the rear between two blocks. "To accelerate exotic particles out to the front _muzzle_, in conjunction with the linear accelerator. This tore open a tunnel through the space-time fabric." She then inputted commands to simulate the effects. "The warp coils also shaped the tunnel to its destination." The simulation showed a wire tunnel forming the FTL engine, and another tunnel at the other end. "In a short phrase, the engine opens a wormhole that connects its present position and its destination."

"Very impressive." Daro commented with a smile behind her mask. Wormholes had been researched by various scientific institutes in known space as an alternative to current FTL drives based on Prothean designs. But none are able to produce a working design despite centuries of research and trillions of credits spent.

She looked at the engine at the center of the lab. It was found aboard one of the larger ship, likely a cruiser given the size, docked inside the _Vaharin_. "Were you able to find the range or limitations on this _wormhole_ engine?"

Lia nodded at the admiral's appropriate description of the FTL engine. She then searched through her datapad for a few moments before answering. "Well in theory… The _wormhole_ engine don't have real limitations and can open to any destination without time transition." She checked the data logs, recovered a navigation computer, on her datapad. "If we look at the ship's records, it has an average range of around 10 light years. It also takes more power than a warp drive by several magnitudes, and requires a supply of certain particles to work."

Daro nodded at that and thought about the implications of the _wormhole_ engine's capabilities. At best, this kind of FTL will allow any ships to reach other clusters at a reasonable time and bypass the usage of mass relays. It would be good for tactics and reaching into new worlds outside the reach of the Citadel forces if needed be.

_Admiral Gerrel would love that._ Daro mentally said to herself as she thought about that particular admiral. _That old warship would likely pursue the retaking of Rannoch with these. But that would take years and the people isn't quite in the mood for war._

"What are your prospect of reverse engineering it?"

Lia shook her head as she replied. "I don't know if we can. This is beyond our understanding, and it may take years before we start to make sense of the mathematics. Even then, it requires highly sophisticated equipment to function." She then sighed a bit before continuing. "We should keep it for later studies and focus on other achievable projects."

"I understand." Daro nodded. "What's the status of Project _Star Chaser_?"

"It's going well, Admiral. The crew training and refurbishment of the ships are on schedule." Lia replied as she looked at the time on her omni-tool. She then gestured to the door as she spoke. "If you would follow me, Admiral. I have a meeting with the staff in regards to the project."

Daro nodded and followed Lia out of the laboratory. They headed for the nearest tram station to take them to one of the shipyards at the outer rim.

The tram ride took around ten minutes for them to reach the station. They then exited the tram as soon as it stopped and stepped into the station's platform. There are pairs of guards patrolling the platform and they gave the Admiral a salute which Daro returned. Dr. Lia'Maer then led the admiral out the station and into a sealed shipyard where they are met by the echoing sounds of various tools and equipment.

There are three partially-constructed cruisers, held steady by extended structures attached to their sides, with quarians working on them and floating around them. Gravity is kept low where the ships are docked to facilitate the repairs and work much easier. But also not enough for quarians and their tools to fly away when under zero gravity.

The three cruisers are quarian designs with their signature circular hull at the bow with a straight blocky hull connected to it. They're made primarily built with neo-steel with nanotube reinforcements which would make them highly resilient from damage and stresses.

Daro'Xen examined the work on the cruisers as they reached the guard rails at the edge of the elevated platform they are on. She looked upon them with pride as they would possess the many advanced technologies they are able to procure from the _Vaharin_ in such short time. These would make them capable of completing their mission in the near future.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Maer." Someone called out below them. They looked down and saw Chief Tarres as he climbed up the metallic stairs that connects the elevated platform to the main floor below. He quickly noticed the Admiral Xen beside Dr. Maer and gave her salute. "Good afternoon, Admiral."

Daro returned the salute as she greeted him back. "Good afternoon as well, Chief Tarres." Chief Tarres quickly joined them by the guard rails at the platform. "What's the progress of the project?"

"It's going as scheduled, Admiral." Chief Tarres began as he brought out his datapad. He then pointed at the hulls of the ships. "As you can see, the hulls are nearly complete and their superstructures already in place. Work has already began on installing the fusion reactors and the power system." He momentarily scrolled through his datapad before continuing. "The major components of the life support system are being installed but we won't be connected them all until the hull is finished."

Admiral Xen nodded and then turned to Dr. Maer as she began her own reports.

"We are currently testing the new weapon systems to see their effectiveness. And I'm happy to report that they performed exceptionally especially our new GARDIAN system." Lia said with satisfaction. She then continued with the other reports. "We're still working on the new augmented kinetic barriers and how to better implement them. The new armor plating are passed our testing even against our new weapons, and are currently being fabricated."

"How effective are the barriers and the armor plating?" Daro asked with some skepticism, mostly about the armor plating. Armor isn't much of a design when it comes to combat specification except against GARDIAN. But most of all is that armor isn't much effective against mass accelerators.

"Well we placed alternating layers over the hull plating. The armor set is capable of withstanding several salvos from the new broadside cannons, and are more capable of withstanding the new laser system than our own ablative armor." Lia answered. Daro nodded with approval to which the doctor continued her reports.

"The new sensors arrays and signal processors are ready for installment. We also prepared sensor probes that will potentially increase our sensor range." Lia then scrolled over her datapad until she found the data file. "We are still testing the new FTL sensors and working out the processor functions. But we will be able to install them and have the hardware ready in schedule."

"Excellent work. Both of you." Daro told the two of them. She then looked over the cruisers again as work continued on them. She then faced the two before addressing them. "I want the two of you to give me complete reports by 1800 hours. Have a good day."

Daro then left the two as she headed for the tram station, quite satisfied with the progress of the project. She's quite looking forward for meeting with these humans… If they still exist.

**A/N:**

Finally got this 3rd chapter down. First contact with humans will be in two or three chapters after this. Leave comments and suggestions in either the comments or PM them to me. Have a nice day.


	4. Message

I have to cut this story down since I've gone overboard with the plot I've made. After reviewing what I've done and possible events, I saw that it won't go as I've planned and too many things in place. So I've made a second version which should be seen as you've read this message. If not, check my profile to see the second version at nearly same name, Exiles of the Stars – V2.


End file.
